Star Trek: Collective
by DemiElf
Summary: A Borg ship investigates the fabled "Omega Particle" in this story set entirely from the perspective of the Collective.
1. Chapter 1

Star Trek: Collective

Chapter 1:

Sphere 1313 drifted by an uninhabited gas giant, engaged in a deep space reconnaissance mission. The mechanical craft was scanning for distinct life forms and technologies for assimilation into the Borg Collective. Inside the sphere, thousands of drones analyzed information, processed incoming astronavigation data, or regenerated in alcoves. One alcove was occupied by 11 of 14, the implants covering the majority of the drone's body drawing in power to replenish the Borg.

Suddenly, an alarm sounded throughout the ship, and the monotone voice of the Collective, countless brings speaking as one, echoed in the mind of every drone on Sphere 1313: "_Starfleet vessel detected, _Nebula_-class. Begin analysis and prepare for assimilation_." 11 of 14 awoke, and followed the instructions, walking to a nearby computer screen and reviewing tactical data on the alien craft. The diamond shaped implant on the drone's right eye made quick work of processing the scans, and the drone silently made an assessment.

The Starfleet ship, the _USS Northern Lights_, was primarily a science vessel, a variant on the Nebula design, with a large sensor dish on the stern. While the ship's weaponry would likely be a match for the sphere, this dish left a blind spot the Collective could exploit. If the Sphere could lower the rear shields and begin transporting drones onboard, they would have a chance of assimilating the ship and its crew. These thoughts were shared with the countless beings across the galaxy linked together to form a single hive mind. The Collective swiftly analyzed information, reviewed strategies, and agreed on 11's course of action, all in the span of a few minutes.

As Sphere 1313 moved towards the _Northern Lights, _the Borg opened a communication channel, and transmitted their standard hail: _"We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ship. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us. Resistance is futile." _The _Northern Lights_ raised its shields and concentrated phaser fire on the Borg as the Sphere fired torpedoes. Three struck the bridge and the fourth hit midship, weakening the shields as the Sphere emitted a neon green plasma beam to cause further damage to the engines. The _Northern Lights _launched torpedoes of its own, causing slight damage o the Sphere's shields. The Borg hive mind quickly analyzed the type of torpedo, and adapted their shields to mitigate any further damage, all the while continuing fire.

As the Sphere concentrated fire on the stern, the _Northern Lights_ began evasive maneuvers. The shields finally weakened enough to allow for transport, and the Collective made the decision to send several teams of drones to different decks to maximize efficiency during the assimilation process. One of the drones sent across was 11 of 14, who joined six fellow drones as they were surrounded by shimmering light, fading from the Sphere and reappearing on the Starfleet vessel. Starfleet security personnel happened to be nearby, and opened fire with handheld phasers. Two of the drones fell, while another was vaporized. By the time one officer fired on 11, the Collective had analyzed the energy frequency, and adapted their personal energy shields, which the phaser impacted harmlessly against in a flash of green light.

Through his link to the hive mind, 11 was aware of the drones moving throughout the rest of the ship, similarly adapting to the security teams and their weapons. The four remaining drones, including 11, went to work. They had arrived near what Starfleet had designated "Sickbay", and moved towards the medical area, phaser fire having no effect as the drones adapted. Upon entering Sickbay, the drones began assimilating the personal who had been unable to evacuate during the confusion. A young Andorian female in the red uniform of Starfleet Command managed to assist an injured patient out of the room just as 11 came up behind her, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her backwards. She gave a cry of fear as 11 raised his arm, metallic tubes shooting out from just above his fingers and into her jugular. The tubes injected thousands of nano probes into her bloodstream, and altering her physiology as the began transforming and merging with her cells. Her blue skin began to slowly turn grey, blue eyes wide with shock and her antennas twitching as she sank to her knees.

All across the ship, similar incidents were taking place as the crew and ship were gradually assimilated. As the cries of captured crew members slowly decreased, 11 heard more and more voices join the chorus already in his head as the crew joined the Collective, the unique species and experiences adding to their perfection. As 11 moved to assist in the finalization of the assimilation process, the _Northern Lights_ altered course to join Sphere 1313 on a new course, eventually going to Warp. By the time Starfleet reinforcements arrived, both ships were nowhere to be found.


	2. Chapter 2

p class="p1"Chapter 2:/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""em5 of 10, proceed to subsection 4 and assist in alterations to engine assembly./em"/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"5 of 10 awoke from her regeneration cycle, and stepped down from her alcove. Her former identity, Lt. Shriar of Starfleet, officer onboard the emUSS/em emNorthern Lights/em, has been buried by her new link to the Collective, lost among the trillions of others all thinking and acting as one. 5 was still onboard what had been the Starfleet ship, but what was now a Borg vessel, its hallways lit by dim green lights, metallic walls altered to resemble a Borg craft. All around her, drones went about their work, most of them the assimilated crew of the ship. All had implants covering most of their bodies, grey hairless skin buried under metal and blinking lights. 5's own body was the same: her antennae protruded from a metal casing around the back of her now bald head, her left eye covered by a circular implant, her right arm now a blocky tool with a rounded tip, pipes emitting from the tip to scan and interface with unfamiliar class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"The year was 2370, two days after the Borg assimilated 5 and her ship. They had gone to warp shortly afterwards, arriving on the far end of the Alpha Quadrant. The Borg were adapting the ship's engines to allow them to go to transwarp, a process used by the Borg to travel vast distances of space in a short period of time by using specialized conduits. Sphere 1313 was two light years away, assimilating an Oberth-class science vessel and its crew, but still well within range to assist if Starfleet came to investigate the whereabouts of its missing class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"5 entered what had been main Engineering, now altered by the Borg, and silently worked alongside 4 of 12, a Bolian who had been the Chief Engineer. They shared information with each other and all other drones, rerouting power to engines while the nanites the Borg used to assimilate ships and organic beings microscopically worked on the components of the warp nacelles. At the same time, 5's knowledge of the ships weaponry, gained from her experience as a Starfleet security officer, was drawn on by other drones to alter the ship's phaser weaponry to Borg technology class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"As the drones finalized their modifications, a separate team finished their analysis of the ship's systems, including the large sensor dish on the exterior superstructure. The powerful device was capable of scanning for a multitude of criteria, and it was decided to return to Borg space so the technology could be assessed and integrated into other Borg class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"Sphere 1313 soon returned, the crew of the Oberth-class now a part of the Collective, their ship scuttled of any useful technology and abandoned. The two ships set course for Borg space, and moved away, building up speed until they reached transwarp speed. Green light washed over the ships as they entered a transwarp conduit, entering a tunnel of green energy. In the span of 15 minutes, they had traveled to the far side of the Delta Quadrent, deep into Borg territory. Before them was a massive space station, metallic objects of all shapes and sizes linked together to form one unit: the structural equivalent of the Borg, the class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p 


End file.
